Advances in computer technology (e.g., microprocessor speed, memory capacity, data transfer bandwidth, software functionality, and the like) have generally contributed to increased computer application in various industries. Ever more powerful server systems, which are often configured as an array of servers, are commonly provided to service requests originating from external sources such as the World Wide Web, for example.
As the amount of available electronic data grows, it becomes more important to store such data in a manageable, secure manner that facilitates user friendly and quick data searches and retrieval. With a continuing and increasing creation of data from end-users, the problems and difficulties surrounding finding, relating, manipulating, and storing such data escalate. End-users write documents, store photos, rip music from compact discs, receive email, retain copies of sent email, etc. For example, in the simple process of creating a music compact disc, the end-user can create megabytes of data. Ripping the music from the compact disc, converting the file to a suitable format, creating a jewel case cover, and designing a compact disc label, all require the creation of data.
Not only are the complications surrounding users, but developers have similar issues with data. Developers create and write a myriad of applications varying from personal applications to highly developed enterprise applications. While creating and/or developing, developers frequently, if not always, gather data. When obtaining such data, the data needs to be securely stored. In other words, the problems and difficulties surrounding finding, relating, manipulating, and storing data affect both the developer and the end user. In particular, the integrity and security of data must be ensured with any manipulation of such data without disrupting and/or invoking any unstable conditions within conventional systems and/or databases.